Emotion (journal)
* Description of subject matter covered: :From the website ::Emotion publishes significant contributions to the study of emotion from a wide range of theoretical traditions and research domains. The journal includes articles that advance knowledge and theory about all aspects of emotional processes, including reports of substantial empirical studies, scholarly reviews, and major theoretical articles. ::Submissions from all domains of emotion research are encouraged, including studies focusing on cultural, social, temperament and personality, cognitive, developmental, health, or biological variables that affect or are affected by emotional functioning. Both laboratory and field studies are appropriate for the journal, as are neuroimaging studies of emotional processes. Studies of psychopathology contributing to the understanding of the role of emotional processes in affective and behavioral disorders are also welcome. Reports of work at the animal and molecular levels will be considered if they help to elucidate fundamental mechanisms of emotion. ::Most of the articles published in Emotion will be reports of original research, but other types of articles are acceptable. :::* Case studies from either a clinical setting or a laboratory will be considered if they raise or illustrate important questions that go beyond the single case and have heuristic value. :::* Articles that present or discuss theoretical formulations of emotion and related affective phenomena, or that evaluate competing theoretical perspectives on the basis of published data, may also be accepted. :::* Comprehensive reviews of the empirical literature in an area of study are acceptable if they contain a meta-analysis and/or present novel theoretical or methodological perspectives. :::* Comments on articles published in the journal will be considered. Further details * Office address: * Contact numbers: * Web presence: APA page * Submission details: http://www.apa.org/pubs/journals/emo/pricing.aspx * Publication frequency: Bi-monthly, beginning in February * Language: English * Cost: http://www.apa.org/pubs/journals/emo/pricing.aspx * Impact factor: 3.726 http://www.apa.org/pubs/journals/emo/index.aspx Full texts available online Volume 11 (2011) * Volume 10 (2010) * Volume 9 (2009) * Epstude, K. & Mussweiler, T. (2009). What you feel is how you compare: How comparisons influence the social induction of affect. Emotion, 9, 1-14. Full text Volume 8 (2008) * Giuliani, N., McRae, K., & Gross, J. J. (2008). The up- and down-regulation of amusement: Experiential, behavioral, and autonomic consequences. Emotion, 8, 714-719. Full text * Hutcherson, C. A., Seppala, E. M., & Gross, J. J. (2008). Loving-kindness meditation increases social connectedness. Emotion, 8, 720-724. Full text Volume 7 (2007) * Butler, E. A., Lee, T. L., & Gross, J. J. (2007). Emotion regulation and culture: Are the social consequences of emotion suppression culture-specific? Emotion, 7, 30-48. Full text * Magen, E., & Gross, J. J. (2007). Harnessing the need for immediate gratification: Cognitive reconstrual modulates the reward value of temptations. Emotion, 7, 415-428. Full text * Tamir, M., Chiu, C., & Gross, J. J. (2007). Business or pleasure? Utilitarian versus hedonic considerations in emotion regulation. Emotion, 7, 546-554. Full text * Siemer, M., Mauss, I., & Gross, J. J. (2007). Same situation – different emotions: How appraisals shape our emotions. Emotion, 7, 592-600. Full text Volume 6 (2006) Volume 5 (2005) Mauss, I. B., Levenson, R. W., McCarter, L., Wilhelm, F. H., & Gross, J. J. (2005). The tie that binds? Coherence among emotion experience, behavior, and physiology. Emotion, 5, 175-190. Full text Volume 4 (2004) Volume 3 (2003) * Butler, E. A., Egloff, B., Wilhelm, F. W., Smith, N. C., Erickson, E. A., & Gross, J. J. (2003). The social consequences of expressive suppression. Emotion, 3, 48-67. Full text Volume 2 (2002) * Egloff, B., Wilhelm, F. H., Neubauer, D. H., Mauss, I. B., & Gross, J. J. (2002). Implicit anxiety measure predicts cardiovascular reactivity to an evaluated speaking task. Emotion, 2, 3-11. Full text * Rottenberg, J., Kasch, K. L., Gross, J. J., & Gotlib, I. H. (2002). Sadness and amusement reactivity differentially predict concurrent and prospective functioning in major depressive disorder. Emotion, 2, 135-146. Full text Volume 1 (2001) Category: Emotion Category: Journals